The Ultimate Heartbreak
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: Arizona cheats on Callie with Dr. Boswell. When she comes clean, how will the couple make it through, if they do at all?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins was a good man in a storm. Her father raised her to be a good man in a storm. He taught her honor, integrity and loyalty.

But right now, while her lips are pressed to another womans that is definitely not her wife, all those attributes and lessons have come crashing down. What the hell was she doing? She is actually cheating on her wife. The wife that stood by her through absolutely everything horrible that has been thrown at them. The wife that allowed her to yell, scream and ignore if she needed to after the plane crash. The plane crash that cost her her leg... the plane crash that cost the life of the father of her daughter. Sofia. Her sweet Sofia. The bubbly toddler that stole her heart with every look and giggle. Was she really risking her marriage for someone she barely knew? Was she risking waking up every morning to the beautiful sound of her daughters laugh for someone who showed her a little bit of attention? Suddenly feeling like her stomach was dropping to the flor, she pushed back on the slinder woman and stepped back a few steps.

"What's wrong Arizona?" Lauren asked a obviously flustered blonde.

"Wh-what am I doing?" Arizona asks after a few seconds of silence.

"It looked and felt like you were enjoying yourself."

"What? No! I am married! I just cheated on my wife! I am not this person! I don't do things like this. I took vows!" Arizona exclaimed as she began to pace in the small room.

"Come on, you know you want to do this. The back and forth flirting the past couple of days, the looks, the smiles?"

"Do you not understand what I just said? I am MARRIED. To an amazingly breathtaking woman who has done nothing but devote herself to me, loved me with all of her heart and soul, gave me a beautiful daughter, took all the crap I did to her after the crash and didn't run when she had every reason to do so. And how do I repay her? I cheat on her with the first woman to give me the slightest bit of attention." Arizona was now in complete panic mode, tears streaming down her face.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe there's a reason for that? You were so ready to cheat on your supposedly "perfect" wife. She can't make you feel beautiful like I can Arizona. It's obvious by the way you were so eager." Lauren had to admit to herself that she did come on a lot stronger than she normally would with any other woman, but hey, this is Arizona Robbins for fucks sake.

"I can't believe I did this. Callie... Calliope is the love of my life. I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

With that, Arizona unlocks the on-call room door and immediately makes her way to the closest bathroom and hurls the contents of her stomach into the trash can. Guilt and disgust making her stomach twist into knots. The sound of her cell phone beeping, indicating she has a text message plays in the background of the violent wretches and sobs. When bile, the only thing left in her stomach, started to burn her throat, she leaves the trash can and walks over to the sink to wash her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, the reflection shown is someone she doesn't even recognize anymore. She wasn't hardcore Peds Surgeon, Arizona Robbins. What she sees reflected is a cheating wife. Remembering she had recieved a text message, she reaches in her pocket and digs out her phone, the message sending a new wave of nausia.

_Hey beautiful, this storm is crazy. I'm in my office, have some blankets and pillows to hunker down for the night. Care to join me? ;) Love you. _

Tears that seem to never end still streaming down her face, she tries to compose herself enough to be in the same room with her wife after what she had just done. Taking a few deep breaths, splashing her face with cold water, she leaves the bathroom and heads to her wifes office.

Taking a few more deep breaths, she knocks on the closed door and when she hears the voice she fell inlove with years ago, the guilt begins eating away at her again. Closing her eyes, breathing in, breathing out... she opens the door and slowly walks in.

"Hey you!" Callie greets Arizona with enthusiasm. "Can you believe this storm? I haven't seen anything like it. I called and checked on Sofia, she's sleeping and by some miracle, the storm hasn't bothered her."

"That's good. I'm so glad she's okay." Arizona quietly says. Just now is Callie recognizing the watery reddened eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?" A now concerned Callie asks as she moves closer to her wife, who is now sitting on the couch. "Is it your leg? Do you want me to massage it?"

"No, n-no... my leg is fine."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

How does she tell her Calliope that she did the most unthinkable act that can and may destroy their marriage?

"I... I"

"Arizona, baby, calm down... you're shaking. Tell me what happened." Callie runs a soothing hand down Arizona's arm to try to calm her down. An action that would usually soothe Arizona, but now only makes the guilt she already feels triple. "Arizona?" Callie asks again, seeing her wife stuck on her words.

"I kissed Lauren." Arizona finally says, looking down at her hands in her lap because she can't look at Callie, knowing the look of complete devastation would crush her, but when she gets no response, she chances a look to her wife and she was right... complete devastation is swirling in those deep dark eyes. Tears come to the surface once again and she looks back down at her hands.

"You... you what?" Callie asks after finding her voice, because it sure sounded like Arizona said she kissed Lauren. Though, she could be hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"We were leaving our patients room, and she asked me to show her to the nearest on-call room so she could be close if anything were to happen. So, I showed her. The lights flickered and in the dark, somehow, we ended up kissing. I backed away, but she pulled me back in. I am so sorry Calliope... please, you have to believe me."

They say your heart can't literally break. It constricts, it paces, it slows down, but to break? Not possible. But this feeling of utter horror and heartbreak Callie is feeling right now could possibly be the most gutwrencing thing she's ever experienced. She heard her wife correctly. Arizona "Good man in a storm" Robbins cheated on her. Suddenly not wanting to be near her wife, Callie bolts off the couch and stands across the room. Her heart is pounding so hard, she can hear it, and actually _see_ it beating against her scrub top.

"So, you're saying you cheated on me?" Callie finally asks. "With someone you've known all of 2 days." The words feel like a fire in her throat.

"Yes." Is the only word Arizona can say, because what can she say?

"Get out of my office." Callie coldly replies. Arizona eyes snap up to meet the very pissed off brunette.

"Callie, please... I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I... I..."

Callie laughs a short mirthful laugh before speaking again... "You know, you are the very last person I would think would cheat on me. After everything I've done for you, this year alone, should guarantee you that I was and still am so incredibly inlove with you. You didn't touch me for almost 6 months, Arizona. I let you scream and yell and berate me for trying to help you after the plane crash... everytime I even tried to touch you, you flinched like my hands burned you.. but... but a woman walks into _our_ hospital and in 2 days, you were willing to throw away our marriage." Tears streaming down both of the womens faces makes everything blurry, but Callie isn't finished. "You know, when George cheated on me, it hurt... but atleast he did it with someone he loved... you... you cheated on me with someone you barely knew!"

"I know! I'm not proud of it! I love you Calliope... so much... but Laur-"

"Don't fucking say her name to me Arizona." Callie interrupts, venom dripping from her words.

"She made me feel beautiful. Like I wasn't missing my leg."

"You ARE beautiful Arizona. I tell you that every single day! Does it not mean something coming from me? Do my words get drowned out?"

"Of course not Calliope... you do make me feel beautiful, and loved and cherished, but... I can't explain it."

"Well, if you can't explain it, we're done here. If you won't leave my office, I will." Callie grabs her purse and starts to head for her door, but Arizona is surprisingly fast getting up to block her.

"No, please Callie, don't run."

"Funny coming from you don't you think? You asked me not to run. I think your exact words were 'but I can't lose you'. What happened to that?" When she is met with nothing but silence, Callie breaks free from her wifes grasp and leaves her office.

Running into the lobby, she grabs her car keys, the storm outside even stronger than it was before, but it feels like a walk in the park compared to the storm going on inside of her heart. Her wife, her rock, her everything, cheated on her. With someone she barely knew. What does that say about the love she thought her wife had for her? She may have said she loved her, but did she really mean it? Looking back towards the way she came by someone calling her name, she sees Arizona quickening her pace. Turning back around, she goes through the front entrance and is immediately soaked in rain.

"Calliope! Please don't go." She hears from behind her. She doesn't miss the desperation in Arizona's voice but it does little to quell the hurt and rage. Callie just needs to get out of the hospital. She can't be in the place where her wife cheated on her. Running to her car and getting in, she lets out a scream that erupts from her body. Starting the car, she just needs to get away. Get away from the hospital, get away from Arizona, and definitely get away from Lauren before she did something she wouldn't regret but would probably get arrested for.

The rain is pelting her car something fierce and she can barely see where she is going, but she doesn't care where she ends up... she just needs to get away. Her phone is ringing Arizona's ringtone, but she ignores it, eventually turning it off completely.

Turning down a usually busy street, but is now deserted, her thoughts are going at lightning speed. Is this really the end of her marriage? Will she now she be sharing custody of their daughter? How could Arizona do this to her and Sofia? Her poor Sofia, isn't going to understand having to be dropped off at her Mothers place because her mommies no longer live together, if they do infact get divorced.

All of her thoughts coming to a sudden hault when out of nowhere and speeding car comes straight at her.

*CRASH*

_**A/N I feel sick to my stomach writing this, but I needed to get this out of my head. Arizona cheating on Callie... really? Come on now. That scene made me sick. I can only imagine how Callie is going to feel when she finds out. Ugh. **_

_**A/N I am off tomorrow, so I will write for this story AND You're My Star. Hopefully getting another chapter for both stories sometime tomorrow night. Not promising anything though. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Avery! Where's Robbins?" Miranda Bailey asks as she hangs up her cell phone after getting a heart stopping phone call.

"I haven't seen her since we scrubbed out of our surgery a couple of hours ago, why?" Jackson responds but doesn't look up from his chart.

"I need you to get a Neuro, Cardio, Ortho and Trauma attending to an open Trauma room now. I'll be there for General. Incoming MVA. I have to find Robbins before it comes in."

"Wait..." When he finally looks up, he can see the fear in her eyes. "Why do you need Robbins if you don't need a Peds attending?" The look in Bailey's eyes answers the question for him and in a split second, he's paging every attending he needs and runs down to the ER to wait at the ambulance bay.

Bailey pages Arizona to the lobby and when she sees the teary eyed Peds surgeon, she thinks Arizona already knows.

"You know?" Bailey asks as she gestures Arizona to follow her.

"Know what?" A now confused Arizona asks while following Bailey wherever the hell she was taking her.

"Incoming MVA... it's Callie."

And just like that, Arizona's world comes crashing down around her. Rushing through the ER doors, she sees several attendings already standing at the ambulance bay waiting for Callie. Her heart is pounding, fear coursing through her veins at the thought of what condition Callie could be in. And it's all her fault. Her wife was safe in her office... until she fucked up, kissed Lauren, told her wife and for her to run out of the hospital. She should've stopped her from getting in her car, but she couldn't. Her mind immediately goes back to the crash that almost cost Arizona everything. Callie and Sofia. Just the thought that this could be the same or worse makes Arizona tremble with dread. Her thoughts are interrupted with the loud blaring of sirens grabs her attention and she rushes over to the bay. The ambulance doors swing open and out comes the stretcher carrying the love of her life.

The paramedics know Callie, both of them have unshed tears in their eyes as they recite her injuries. "36 year old female, unconscious at the scene but holding a steady heart rate, broken collarbone and left leg with jagged metal embedded in it. Bruising and superficial lacs all over."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief that Callie's injuries weren't more severe but they all still jump into action, giving her their absolute full attention. She was one of there own. Once she was in the Trauma room, it was all hands on deck, checking vitals, administering medications and doing a full body work up. The Neuro attending cleared her with no brain trauma, just a concussion as the reason she's unconsious. Dr. Avery said he would take care of the lacs once she was out of surgery for her collarbone and leg, Cardio requested scans and would make a determination when he got them. Ortho said surgery was necessary but things should go smoothly, only because he learned from the best, the very patient he has to do surgery on. Bailey needed scans to confirm no internal bleeding so they quickly got the films and booked an OR.

Arizona just stood in the background, frozen in place as she flashbacked to the first time Callie had been rushed to the OR because of a car accident. How her and Sofia's life was on the line. How their future was being dictated by the doctors, their friends. Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard them screaming "Go go go" and rush past her, on their way to the OR. "Bailey!" Arizona yelled to get the shorter woman's attention.

"What Robbins?" Bailey snaps and Arizona is taken aback by the forceful response.

"What the hell is going on with my wife?"

"Broken collarbone and leg, small liver lac that I will keep an eye on during the surgery. I gotta go."

And like that, Bailey disappears around the corner and Arizona is left to herself. Or so she thought. A hand on her shoulder makes her jump and turn around, coming face to face to Lauren.

"What the hell do you want?" Arizona spits between clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't... don't act concerned here. Because of what we did... my wife is now on her way to the OR because she couldn't even be in the same room, same hospital as me. She left the hospital and drove in this insane storm and because of that, she was in a car wreck. Leave Lauren, and I don't mean just now... leave this hospital and do _not _come back."

After hours of waiting right next to the scrub room of the OR Callie was in, Arizona sees Bailey enter the scrub room to scrub out. As soon as she was out of the room, Arizona pounced.

"Is she okay?" Arizona immediately asks, a new wave of tears coming to her already bloodshot and swollen eyes from the constant crying she's done in the last 8 hours.

"She's okay. She was stable through the entire surgery and the liver lac wasn't serious. It will heal on it's own with the proper healing time. She's on her way to a recovery room and in the morning, she will be in a private room on the Ortho floor."

"Thank you Bailey."

"Before, when I came to find you to tell you about the accident, you looked like you knew... but when I told you, it was complete shock. I don't get in peoples business, mainly because it's none of my business, but I hear the talk around here. Especially talk between my scrub nurses before they enter the OR. And the talk that I heard didn't sit well with me. All through surgery, I thought to myself 'What the hell Torres? Why would you leave the hospital and drive in this crazy ass storm'... but then the talk I heard hit me..." Arizona hangs her head in shame at what her friend is hinting to. "Callie Torres is one of the, if not _the_ strongest and most loyal person I have the pleasure of knowing. She loves with her whole heart and since she's been with you, she has become a more outstanding surgeon and person... but the talk I heard, and by the look on her face, I now know it's true... this will break her. They say the person you love the most, has the most power to crush you... but you trust them not to... well honey, you're going to crush Callie Torres, if you haven't already. If there was one couple in this hospital I had the confidence would last, it was you two... but some floozey Dr. whisks into town for a surgery and you... you get that giggly school girl crush on her, but you crossed an almost unforgiveable line, Arizona. If I know Callie like I think I do, she will forgive... but you have one hell of a fight to regain her trust... not only with her, but with me too." After that long speech, Bailey walks off to leave Arizona to ponder what she just said.

Before too long, Arizona finds herself at her wife's bedside, holding her hand and looking at her peaceful face as she sleeps in the hospital bed. She hasn't been able to shake the guilt and she don't think she ever will. While watching Callie sleep, her mind flashes memories across her eyes...

_The breathtakingly stunning brunette Arizona hasn't been able to stop looking at from the corner of the bar all night gets up and the blonde immeditely sees she's extremely upset and trying to hide the tears coming down her cheeks. Arizona had heard some gossip around the hospital about the amazing surgeon that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. _

_Downing the rest of her drink for some extra liquid courage, Arizona follows her into the bathroom. When she opens the door, she sees her wiping her eyes in the mirror and the concerned blonde just stands there for a second and watches this beautiful human. _

_"Hey." Arizona finally says. _

_"Hey." She cautiously responds. Wiping her eyes with a paper towel and still looking in the mirror. _

_"Ortho right?" Arizona asks, even though she knows who she is. _

_"Yeah, right. Hi."_

_"I'm Arizona Robbins, peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital… Are you ok?" she asks, actually concerned. _

_"Yeah, no. I'm fine… fine." She replies, and she isn't fooling the peds surgeon. She can see the hurt in those gorgeous brown eyes. She just wants to wrap her in her arms and take all of the hurt away. _

_"People talk. Where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you, because people talk."_

_""Oh... you mean…" The blonde nods. "Terrific."_

_"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You-you just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." _

_Right then, she gives a short laugh and Arizona immediately needs to hear it again. _

_"You wanna give me some names?" She asks and right then, Arizona knows what she needs to do. _

_She walks up right to her, cups her smooth beautiful cheek and presses her soft lips to the brunettes. Right then, she knows she's addicted. Her lips melt into Callie's and she can't remember the last time a first kiss, albeit with a somewhat stranger, ever felt this right. When she pulls back, Arizona looks directly in her eyes and says "I think you'll know."_

Smiling at the memory of their first meeting and first kiss, Arizona feels the butterflies erupting in her stomach. The butterflies only Calliope seems to be able to give her. Then more memories flash the butterflies disappear and regret and hurt replace the warm tingly feeling.

_" Okay. Fine. I don't want to go to Africa. But I do wanna be with you. Okay? So, I'm really trying it. We'll miss our plane, let's go." When Arizona doesn't move, Callie's frustration boils over. "Oh my god! Okay, you wanna fight? The flight is eighteen hours, we can fight on the plane."_

_"You're ruining this for me. And I don't wanna do this."_

_"What? What does that mean? What, you suddenly don't wanna go?"_

_" I - I don't wanna go to Africa with you."_

_"Arizona. No, okay? No." Callie immediately refuses. _

_" I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry, you're sorry? It's three years!"_

_" I'm gonna miss my plane. You take care of yourself."_

_" No. No! Please. Please I can - we can do this, we can figure this out." _

_"You stay here and be happy. And I'll go there and be happy." Arizona can't believe she's breaking up with the love of her life and leaving her in an airport. _

_" If you get on that plane, if you go without me, we are done. Do you hear me? We are over."_

_" We're standing in the middle of an airport, screaming at each other. We are already over."_

The heartache she felt then is nothing compared to what she's feeling now. Although the break up then was horrible, there was also hope that something would work out for them... but this... this may just break up her marriage that they worked so hard to make stronger.

_"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We are together. And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man or woman, I will kick the crap out of you. Now you sit your ass back down there because that's my baby in there. I don't want anything happening to my baby."_

_Callie flashed Arizona a bright smile and said "Your baby, huh?"_

_Arizona softly smiles and responds "Our baby."_

Her memories are interrupted when Callie's heart rate starts to spike and Arizona looks up to see her wife staring straight at her. Anger, hurt, love, devastation still lingering in her chocolate brown eyes. When Callie tries to pry her hand away from Arizona, the blonde grips it like it's a lifeline, because, really it is. Calliope is her lifeline, she knows that without a shadow of a doubt now.

"Let go of me Arizona." Callie rasps out, her throat on fire for some reason.

"No Calliope... I can't."

"You weren't thinking about touching me when you were kissing your whore, so what's so special about touching me now?"

"You're wrong... so wrong. You were ALL I could think about. How your touch is different. Your lips are softer and melt into my lips perfectly. How when you kiss me, butterflies take over my stomach and stay there long after our kiss ends. I am so deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you. For betraying your trust, and I know that it will take a lot, and I mean a lot of work on my part to get you to trust me again, but Calliope... I can't lose you. I can't live everyday knowing I will never wake up to you every morning. Please Calliope, please forgive me." By now, tears run down both womens faces and Callie closes her eyes to regain some composure. The whole situation makes her stomach churn and if she had anything left her in stomach, it'd be on the floor right about now.

"Arizona, on our wedding day, I was freaking out. I was about to marry the one person that could turn my life upside down, destroy me if she wanted to... but on that day, none of that mattered because I was marrying the absolute love of my life. You and Sofia are what make me get up every morning, you and our beautiful perfect daughter are what I live for. When you slipped that ring on my finger, I don't think I had ever felt so complete. We were tying our lives together forever."

"I know." Arizona croaks out as she listens to her wife talk. All of her words stabbing her in the chest.

"After the plane crash, when you would scream and yell and throw things... even then, I had hope... that you would love me again. Stop blaming me for making the decision to amputate, even though I only made that decision to save your life. Then, one day, you were coming back to me. In small amounts, but the old Arizona... the one that could turn my whole life around with just one smile, was coming back. We were getting better. Everyday, we made progress. Eventually, we started having sex again. I thought I was good enough for you."

"You are Calliope... you may even be _too_ good for me."

"I don't think I am Arizona. If I were, we wouldn't be right here, right now. I love you... the only thing that trumps my love for you is the love for our daughter and I'm pretty certain I will always be inlove with you... but tonight, the one thing I never thought I ever had to worry about, happened."

"I am so sorry Calliope... I love you. I. Love. You. Please believe me when I say I love you more than anything."

"I know you love me... i just don't think it's enough anymore."

The couple sit in silence for a few minutes before there is a knock on the door. Wiping their faces as best as they can, the invite whoever it is into the room. In walks Bailey with a chart in her hand. She walks to the other side Callie's bed, the opposite side of Arizona and gently puts her hand ontop of Callies.

"How ya feeling Torres?"

"Fanfuckingtastic." Callie replies coldly and winces when she accidentally moves wrong and her collarbone shifts. Arizona immediately rises up to check on her, like it's second nature.

"I'll get you some more pain meds to help with that. Everything looks good. Surgery went as best as it could. You stayed stable the entire time. You know the drill Torres, you have to let your body heal. No rushing it like you did with the other car accident. You worked yourself into a rupture then... that will not be happening again. I don't care if I have to get the dumbest intern this hospital has to sit with you all day to babysit your stubborn ass."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Take it easy. Heal."

When Bailey was done with her exam, she leaves the room, leaving the couple by themselves again.

"Am I ever going to be enough for you Arizona?" Callie asks after a few minutes of nothing.

Arizona is so shoked by the question, but really, she shouldn't be. She's let her wife down countless of times, she's been horrible to her during her recovery from the plane crash, she's broken up with her more times than she'd like to remember and to top all of that, she cheated on her with someone who she will probably never see again. Not that she wants to see Lauren Boswell ever again. Callie's voice is so small and vulnerable, that she can't believe the woman lying in the hospital bed is her Calliope. She did this to her.

"You are enough Calliope. You are more than enough. I made a mistake. I will forever be sorry for that... but I love you. I can't live without you. Please believe me." Arizona feels like she keeps saying the same thing over and over again, and she will continue to say these things and show Callie just how sorry she is and that she will never hurt her again.

"I want to believe you Arizona... I do...but I don't know if I can anymore." A tear streaks down Callie's cheek and she just let's the tears roll.

"I'll prove it to you Calliope. I'll go to counseling. We both will. We can do this together. Please, just give me the chance to prove to you that I love you with all my heart."

Arizona sat there waiting for an answer for what felt like hours, but really was minutes. The look in Callie's eyes told her that she was thinking of everything that has happened. She gives her wife the silence and time to come up with a decision. A decision that could either save her marriage to the love of her life or shatter her world in a million pieces.

"Okay." Callie says in a whisper and blue eyes snap up to meet the brown eyes she fell inlove with so long ago.

"Really?" Arizona asks, hopefully.

"I can't say I forgive you, because it will take a lot for me to forgive you, but if you promise to really put yourself into this, I will go to counseling with you."

Arizona smiles for the first time in what feels like a year, and scoots closer to Callie's bed. Taking her hand and internally doing a happy dance that Callie didn't pull away this time, she strokes the hand with her thumb lovingly.

"I promise Calliope. I'm all in this. I love you so much and I'm going to show you."

The rest of the night is spent talking about anything and everything they could think of. Most of the conversation being about their amazing daughter, who Arizona can't wait to get into that room so her family is complete.

For the first time in a year, she finally feels that maybe their marriage is really going to make it. She will be damned if anything else was going to come inbetween them. She would make sure of it.

_**A/N So, counseling sessions next. Some baby time. Serious talking. Time jumps. **_

_**A/N2 Grey's Anatomy has been picked up for a 10th Season. While I absolutely LOVE that it's been renewed for another season, I can't help but think of the shit our girls will once again be put through. It may take the months of hiatus for me to even remotely get a grip on this cheating storyline and even then, I can't promise anything lol **_

_**A/N3 No You're My Star will not be posted tonight... BUT, I actually have 2 days off next week, Wednesday and Thursday, so I will have 2 whole days to write for that story and even this one too, so look for new updates then :) Ciao fellow readers and writers! XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

"No Arizona... don't do it." Callie mumbles in her sleep.

It's been two months since the accident and Callie was healing very well. Her collar bone has completely healed, but she was still walking around with crutches for her leg. Arizona has been waiting on her hand and foot the whole time. Not that Callie needed or wanted her to, but Arizona insisted on doing everything for her. Since Callie didn't feel comfortable enough to share a bed with Arizona quite yet, Arizona slept in Sofia's room, on a twin bed that she put in there. It was a pain in the ass and kind of uncomfortable, but she endured it. The upside is that she would wake up to the sound of her beautiful little girl saying 'Mama' every morning.

Tomorrow was going to be the first session with a marriage counselor for the couple. The only reason they waited so long to schedule an appointment was so Callie could heal and get around better.

Arizona was in the kitchen of their apartment, finishing up the dishes, already having gotten Sofia down for the night when she heard the whimpers and strangled cry of Callie. She hesitantly walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it to try and hear better.

"Please Arizona, don't do this..." Came Callie's words and it hit Arizona in the heart like a knife. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opened the door to the bedroom and the sight that met her eyes was heart wrenching. Callie, her strong, beautiful Calliope, lay in the center of the bed, head rolling back and forth, caught in a nightmare. She could see the sheen of sweat on her loves forehead. Her left leg, stuck out of the covers, still accompanied with a cast, and the guilt rolls through her body like a storm. "Come back Arizona." Callie whimpers, shoving Arizona back into reality and taking in the scene infront of her again. Moving slowly and settling down on the edge of the bed, Arizona hesitantly shakes the brunette, trying to get her out of the nightmare.

"Shhh, Calliope, wake up. I'm right here." Arizona croaks out, the lump in her throat almost preventing her from even speaking. Being with Callie so long, she knew exactly how to rouse the Latina out of her nightmare, and Callie bolts right up out of her sleep, breathing ragged and her chest heaving with every breath. "Are you ok?" The blonde asks after giving her wife some time to collect herself.

"I'm fine." Callie replies and lays back down on her back after getting her breathing under control.

"You're not fine. You were having a nightmare. We should talk about it." Arizona says. This is new ground for the couple. They never talked about things like this, and right there, Arizona realizes that maybe avoidance of certain situations is what put them in the spot right here. Of course, she shouldn't have cheated on Callie... that was the biggest problem and she wouldn't deny it, but avoiding talking about things, leaving things unsaid and unresolved was their MO. They would have a problem, and automatically try to sweep it under the rug. Replacing heartfelt talks and compromise with sex and feigned ignorance.

"You really want to know what I was dreaming about?" Callie asked Arizona after a minute of silence. When the blonde nodded, Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before recounting her dream."I was standing in the ER, it was hectic, just like the night of the storm. I turn around, and I see you and Lau... Dr. Boswell, talking to each other. You're both smiling and laughing. Then I'm in an on-call room... you and her are there, having sex, not having a care in the world." Arizona's heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest, it's pounding so hard. "Then I'm in a house. A house I don't recognize. I look around and see pictures. Pictures of you and her. This is your and her house." Arizona felt physically ill at the image Callie was painting in her mind.

"Calliope... that is never going to happen. I don't want to be with anyone but you. If I'm in anybody's house, it's going to be ours. Pictures of us and Sofia hanging everywhere. Nobody else."

"I can't forgive you yet... but I can't be without you either. My life has been centered around you for four years, Arizona. You and Sofia have been the center of my universe and I can't give that up. It's going take a lot of work, but I want this to work. I need this to work, because I need you. Just as sure as I need air to breathe, I need you to survive."

Callie's heartfelt confession made tears spring to Arizona's eyes. The woman sitting infront of her was nothing short of miraculous. Arizona had been expecting nothing but ice from her wife, and she'd deserve it, but what Callie just said made Arizona's heart swell to the size of Texas.

"Calliope..." Arizona choked out, blinking back the tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"I love you Arizona, with everything that I am... but right now, I don't trust you. What makes me think that you won't do this again? What if another attractive doctor comes to our hospital? What if you and her get along like you and Boswell did? I can't live in fear of my heart getting ripped out again." The last statement in a hushed whisper as the tears Callie has been trying incredibly hard to hold back trickle down her smooth cheek.

Arizona eyes snap close as she breathes in and out, trying to settle her now extremely upset stomach. How the hell did they end up here?

"Please, listen to me okay?" Arizona finally says. Callie nods and wipes away her tears. "I love you Calliope Iphegenia Torres. I've loved you even before I told you that night you threw that stupid surprise birthday party for me." That gets a small smile from the Latina."Before I met you, I played the field. My longest relationship was a mess, so I was set on just being single for a long time. I had my career to keep me busy... but the day I laid eyes on you... you took my breath away. Yeah, I called it wrong when I turned you down when you asked me out after our kiss in the bathroom at Joe's, but I was incredibly relieved when you gave me a second chance. We've been through Hell and back... and I take a lot of blame for that, but we made it through all of it. I can't promise that everything will be alright in the future, but I can promise that I will _never _betray you again. I can promise that we will make it through this... if-if you want to make it through this. I want to grow old with you. I want to be the holding your hand when Sofia leaves for college... us coming into our house and crying our eyes out that our baby has left the nest. I want 50 years of loving you. I want you."

Both women just sat in silence, contemplating the words just spoken between the two. Even after four years together, somehow, these words haven't been spoken. Not even on their wedding day. Finally, Callie looks Arizona in the eyes, shifts her body and holds out her arms.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" The brunette asks.

Shock takes over the blondes face, before it breaks into a gigantic smile. "Of course."

After taking off her prosthetic, infront of Callie without any hesitation, Arizona slips into the bed she hasn't slept in in two months. Her body immediately relaxes into the cool sheets and she breathes a sigh of relief. Only for her breathing to be caught in her throat when she feels strong tan arms wrap around her middle.

"This doesn't change a lot right now, but I'm glad you're here with me." Callie whispers into her wifes ear.

"Me too Calliope."

XOXOXOXO

The next morning, the couple is roused out of their peaceful, dreamless slumber with the sounds of their daughter babbling over the monitor on Callie's bedside table. They both groan at the prospect of leaving their warm bed bubble, but they know when Sofia isn't shown some attention, she gets all kinds of cranky, and a cranky baby makes cranky parents. They both roll to their respective sides of the bed, Arizona putting her prostetic back on and Callie pulling her robe on and dashing out of the room and heading to their daughters room. While situation her prosthetic, Arizona intently listens to her girls talk over the monitor.

"Hey baby boo, how's my princess this morning?" Callie asks her daughter she she scoops her out of the crib and lays small kisses on her face. This action gets a hearty giggle from the smaller Latina and it melts both parents hearts.

"Mommy! Mama!" Sofia squeals and it makes Arizona chuckle and smile, getting out of bed and heading in the direction of her two favorite girls.

"Hello Miss Sofia, how's my girl?" Arizona asks as she enters the kitchen to find Callie starting to rummage through the fridge and Sofia happily watching from her highchair. She walks over to the her daughter, tousling her hair and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama! Hungy!" Sofia babbles, not yet grabbing the concept of the letter 'R'.

"Alright sweetie, Mommy is making us some breakfast. We'll get some grub in the belly."

While Callie made the three of them breakfast, she listened to Arizona and Sofia interact, playing with blocks with letters on them, Arizona reciting them and trying to get Sofia to say them too.

"Alright, breakfast is served!" Callie announces as she brings plates over to the breakfast bar and setting Sofia's plastic plate on the highchair table, a small victory in Callie's eyes seeing as how she still has a cast on her leg. They enjoy a nice breakfast as a family together, listening to the toddler ramble and babble about anything and everything. After breakfast, they both went to the bathroom to give their girl her bath and to get dressed for the day. Sofia was going to be staying with Meredith and Derek for a few hours while the couple attends their very first counseling session. The scheduled it outside of the hospital, wanting as much privacy as possible. So, the had an hour drive to look forward to.

After dropping off Sofia, the couple make the drive and Arizona parks the car,Callie just sitting in the passengers seat, staring straight ahead.

"Are you ready for this?" Arizona asks Callie after a moment of a seemingly long staring contest with the building.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm ready. You?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They exit the car and enter the building, stepping up to the receptionist and giving their names. After being told it would be a few moments, they sit comfortable on the couch in the small waiting area. Arizona notices Callie fidgeting with her fingers and she puts her hands over them.

"It's going to be okay. We're here to get better. We're here to make this work. I love you and we can do this." Callie swallows the lump in her throat, not being able to say anything, she just nods and takes Arizona's hands into hers.

"Callie and Arizona?... you can go in now." The receptionist gives them a warm smile and they walk into the neutral colored room, sitting on the couch infront of a coffee table and chair across from them. Within seconds of entering the room, another person joins them.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Campbell." He shakes the ladies hands and sits in the chair across from them with his notepad and pen in his lap. "Now I know this is your first session and you're wanting to fix things fast, but I will be honest with you, it won't be like that. We will gradually discuss certain events and certain times, over an extended period of time. Now I know what you're thinking, the more sessions you have, the more money I make... but in my experience, talking about a lot of events in few sessions seems to overwhelm couples, and more likely than not, end in very heated arguments, couples often leaving seperately. So, if you're on board with my plans, we can start today, and work hard to achieve what you ladies are here for. Sound good?"

Both ladies nod their approval.

"So, in my first sessions, I like to get to know my clients. We will be spending a good amount of time together for the next few months, and I don't want this to be anything relatively clinical... so, why don't you tell me how you ladies met?"

Callie turns to Arizona and gives her a small smile, a silent question if she could answer it herself. Arizona gives her a nod of approval.

"Well, we work at the same hospital. I had just gotten out of a crazy relationship with my first woman and the whole situation left me pretty upset. I was at the local bar all the surgeons go to, feeling pretty sorry for myself. I was talking to a friend, but got up and went to the bathroom. All of a sudden, this hot blonde walks in, introduces herself, talking about how people like me and respect me. She apparently and miraculously grew balls the size of Texas because she ends up kissing me and leaving the bathroom. After that, I asked her out, but she turned me down..."

"If you kissed her in the bathroom, which made you seemed interested, why turn her down when she asked you out?" Nathan asks Arizona, who now has a blush creeping up her chest and neck.

"Well, when I kissed her, I hadn't known she had only been with one other woman. In my experience, dating what I called 'newborns'..." Callie rolls her eyes at the name Arizona called her at first. "was a big red flag. They would usually go back to dating men, leaving me stunned. So, when I found out she had only dated one other woman, I turned her down. That was until she came up to be in that same bar, while I was on a date I may add, and spurred on about how she had life experience and that she could cook. It's when I learned she was in the Peace Corps in Botswana. That she made an excellent Chicken Picatta, and ultimately, when I decided to hell with my neborn rules."

"Then, in an elevator, she kept rambling about being a Type A personality and having her ass handed to her by a resident. I stopped her and said we didn't have to talk. It was a big hospital, we could hide in a lot of places to avoid each other... that's when she tipped her head to the side, just the way I love it... said my full name and asked me out. Right then, I knew I was addicted to her."

The rest of the session was pretty much just an introduction, the therapist getting to know the couple and surprisingly, the couple getting to know the therapist a little. By the time their session was up, they both felt pretty comfortable and at ease with the therapist. Sitting in the car in the parking lot, they both remain quiet for a moment, Arizona shifting her hand to join Callie's.

"So, how do you feel about him?"

"Good. He made me feel comfortable. You?"

"Same."

"I love you."

Arizona looks at Callie's deep dark eyes and can see the love she has for her. Why she ever thought that look was one of pity, she would never know. It was nothing but deep, down to the soul, love and it made her warm all over her body. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time it seemed.

"I love you too."

XOXOXOXO

The following days, Arizona hadn't been home much, due to an overwhelming case load. Alex helped split the difference, but Arizona was being pulled in different directions from surgeries, consults, research and the responsibility of running the Peds department. Callie understood, but it didn't make her any less cranky when she didn't get to see her wife for a certain amount of time... especially when she couldn't go back to work yet. So, she did as much as she could while walking with a cast. Remarkably, she handled Sofia just fine. They played, watched educational dvd's, ate breakfast and lunch, and with hope, would have dinner with Arizona.

As the sun went down, Arizona still not home from work, Callie made dinner for her and Sofia, enjoying the time with her perfect daughter, but still missing Arizona. A clap of thunder tang through the apartment and scared the little girl, causing her to crawl into her Mommy's lap and bury her face into her soft neck. Callie ran a soothing hand down her baby's back, trying to calm her down. Another clap of thunder, followed by the lights flickering off. The ladies were thrown into darkness. Callie, moving as best as she could, Sofia attatched to her hip, limped her way to the kitchen to get some candles and flashlights.

"Alright baby, we're ok. It's just a storm. Nothing bad is going to happen."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a feel of dread took over her stomach. Storms. Lights out. Arizona isn't home.

Shaking her head, trying to make the awful images disappear, she finds what she needs and limps back over to the couch. Sofia, being the good little helper she is, hands Callie the flashlight and Callie begins lighting candles and putting them high enough where Sofia can't reach them. Lightning also lighting the room, Callie grabs her cell phone to call Arizona. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Voicemail.

_This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a name, number and brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and have a great day._

Ending the call, Callie's leg starts bouncing with anxiety. Remembering everything that happened in the last bad storm, she can't shake the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mama?" Sofia asks as she stares up into the matching eyes of her Mommy.

"Mama's at work babygirl, but she should be home soon."

Callie keeps calling Arizona, with every unanswered call making Callie grow sick to her stomach. She was on the verge of a full blown panic attack when the door swung open and in walks a very wet Arizona.

"Mama!" Sofia screeches when she sees Arizona limping over to the living room.

"Hey baby boo. This storm is crazy huh?" Arizona says without thinking. Those words were the same words Callie spoke in the text message she sent Arizona on the night of the storm at the hospital. Not realizing what she said, until she turned to see Callie's face drop it's normally caramel color, she looks at her cofused for a second until it dawns on her. "Oh God, Calliope... I-I..."

"No... no, it's okay." Callie shakely responds, her heart rate spiking just thinking about that night. "I, uh, I tried to call you... but it kept going to voicemail."

"My phone died right before the storm hit. I tried to get home as quickly as possible, I promise." Arizona moves over to her wife and can physically see her trembling. "I'm so sorry Calliope." Just the sight of her wife in this state makes her heart break.

Callie takes a few deep breaths, trying to control her body. Arizona puts her hand on Callie's still shaking knee and it stiffens. "I'm sorry." Callie whispers.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Are we ever going to get past this Arizona?"

"We have to. Because I need you. More than anything."

_**A/N So, not gonna lie... I am pretty scared to watch the finale on Thursday. Even the thought of our favorite couple hitting the rocks has kept me in a perpetually cranky state since last Thursday lol Boo. Guess we'll all have to see what happens on Grey's Day. **_

_**A/N2 Btw, I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Hey, I'm only human ;) **_


	4. Author's Note

Hello readers.

After the finale episode, I reread this story and it's starting to get hard to write it since what I've seen, I can't unsee.

So, my question to you is would you rather me keep writing this story, which updates will not be too frequent since I'm still not over the heartbreak of the finale.

Or.

Would you rather me scratch this story and start a story in canon, with my thoughts of how I would like Season 10 to go for the couple?

Let me know!

XOXO Crystal


End file.
